The Ledgend of Zeda: The Lost Sages
by The Ice Sage
Summary: Link and his apprintice Rank discovr the secret of the Medallions and try to find the lost sages of Ice, Water, and Fire.
1. The Discovery of Rank

The Ledged of Zelda:  
  
The lost Sages  
  
Part One  
  
Once upon a time, Link and his steed, Epona, were trotting along near Lake Hyla, when all of a sudden, Link heard crying. It was a small child. Not knowing where it's mother was, he picked up the child and took it to the castle. "What have you, defender of Hyrule?" spoke a soldier, seeing Link holding a bundle of blankets." 'Tis a child," responded Link, " I found him near the lake. 'Twas abandoned is my guess." "A child? Near the lake? How awkward, what is his name?" Link searched the baby and blankets for an I.D. tag, or a letter. " It hasn't a name." Said Link after searching the boy. "What shall ye call him?" Asked the soldier. "Rank, Rank is what I shall call him." Responded Link. As Link entered the throne room where Zelda was feuding with representatives from foreign lands, he thought he could train the boy to become his aid, his partner. "Link?" said Zelda as the ambassadors left, "What is that in your hands?" "It is a boy," responded Link, "I found him near-" before Link could finish, Zelda snatched Rank from Links hands. "OH! A BABY!! IT IS SOO CUTE!!!" shouted Zelda holding Rank in her arms, "Why, he has your eyes, Link, and your hands, and-" Rank looked at Zelda and started to cry and he reached for Link. "And my knowledge." Joked Link as he took Rank back from Zelda. "Ha ha, very funny." Zelda said as she turned and walked away.  
  
After a couple of years, Link and Rank were in the royal training room for the first time ever. Rank grew up and looked as big and healthy as Link did when he was Rank's age. "Ready? Go!" said Link as he and Rank ran through the obstacle course. " You'll never beat me Master!" Rank said to Link as they raced through the obstacle course. Link said nothing as he raced ahead of Rank. As the first obstacle came, Link slowed down for Rank. But when it came, Link beat it easily. But as for Rank, he stumbled as he ran over the spike pit. The next obstacle was a 10 foot wall. Link leaped over it. Rank did the same. After many obstacles, they were done. Neither Rank nor Link broke a sweat. The friends of Link were watching. They were Malon, Ganondorf (a new friend), Skull kid, and adult Sara. After the race, everyone was congratulating Link and Rank for tying with each other. Later after that, Link and Rank were in Links Medallion room. "Wow, all of these are yours?" said Rank admiring all of Link's medallions. "I like this one." Rank said before Link could say anything. Rank was holding the Shadow Medallion. "You can have it." Said Link, "you can have a mask too." "REALLY?" Said Rank. Rank took up the Twin Mold mask. The room they were in was Link's Trophy room. It was a circular room loaded with all of Links remains from past adventures and such. It mainly was assorted in to 4 parts. Medallions/Masks, Potions and spells, childhood toys, and last but not least, Link's very long line of artillery. That part had all of Link's weapons from childhood to adult hood. Link's sword and shield were not put there though. They were hidden. Any way, Link and Rank left the room to go to their sleep quarters. "Rank, you go straight to bed I'll be back soon." Said Link as he left out the front door. "That's what you think Master." said Rank as he slipped out his window and ran off somewhere. Link was walking to Lon Lon Ranch to see Malon, or better yet, Sara. Sara grew into a beautiful young woman as Link grew into a man. She was as smart as Link and she was more nimble. He always felt fond of her. But he had no clue what was in store for him. As he reached Lon Lon Ranch, he heard screaming and shouting. He quickly drew his sword and ran into the ranch. "Oh no." Link said shakily as he saw the ranch on fire and masked warriors riding black horses riding about. He then ran into the horse stable near the house. The horses were alive, but no sign of Sara! He then ran out of the stable but was cornered by a black rider. He slashed at the rider, but the warrior didn't flinch. He got off of the horse and drew a long, bloody, metal sword. Link, not afraid at all, gathered the power of the Triforce, stared at the black warrior, and threw his power into one strike with his sword. Unfortunately the rider grabbed Link's sword and yanked it away. Link was petrified. No body before this rider could grab the blade of Link's sword and not get scratched. The rider then lunged his sword at Link, stabbing him straight through the stomach. "GWAAAA!!!" shouted Link as he felt the pain of the sword. "Hey you! You tried killing him, didn't you?" said a mysterious female voice. Link's sword was now in the hands of Sara. Sara lunged forward and cut the riders head off. The body vanished 2 seconds after defeating it. She then ran to Link. She pulled the sword out of him and he collapsed to the grass. "No! Link!!!" Sara said, stumbling to her knees next to Link. "No, no, no don't die." Cried Sara. Sara began to cry, tears dropping on Link.  
  
Rank was with Romoni, his life long love. He had no clue what happened to Link. He and Romoni were on the rope bridge stretching across Lake Hylia. "The moon is beautiful tonight, huh Rank?" said Romoni in a loving tone. "Not nearly as beautiful as you, Romoni." Said Rank. Rank and Romoni got closer and closer, then they kissed. It was Rank's day off of training, and he chose to spend it with his one and only, Romoni. He loved her, and she loved him. Cermania was fond of Link, but she knew about Link and Sara. Rank was the one that introduced Link to Cermania. But unfortunately for Link, he is either dead or turning into a masked warrior himself. Suddenly, Rank's medallion starts to glow silver. Then a Warrior also comes and kidnaps Romoni. "GET YOUR bleep BACK HERE!!!" shouted Rank.  
  
What's up with Ranks medallion?? Is Link ok? Dose some one have something against Sara and Romoni?? Be ready for the next portion of the series. 


	2. The Discovery of the Sages

The Legend of Zelda, Lost sages part 2 "Link?" said Saria. "Link are you awake?" Link moaned, "Whoa, What happened? " asked Link. "You took a stab to the stomach. You'll be fine." "How did it start?" Asked Link. "I don't know, they just came in and attacked. I don't know why, or how! It started in broad daylight." "So, how have you been Saria??" asked Link. "Just fine, even better after seeing your face." Responded Saria. "Sure, all bruised up?" Joked Link. "Heehee, I like you better that way" "Why?" "Because I can do this" Saria presses a finger on one of Link's bruises. "OW! Hey why did you do that??" Saria smiles evilly. Rank and Link, after a couple hours or so, are talking about the masked warriors and Rank's medallion. "I think it means something, like there is something more to these medallions. Why else do you think the riders were after them?" Said Link. "I think that too, like something-" Rank is cut off by the glowing of all of the medallions and his own. "What the-" All of the medallions are lifted up in mid air and circle each other. Then all of a sudden, they clash into each other making 3 new medallions, an Ice Medallion, New Flame medallion, and new Flowing Water Medallion. "Did you know about this Link??" Asked Rank. "No, I had no clue that this could happen, I thought they were just used to make that stupid bridge." "Hey look! This looks like your fire medallion only, different. And that looks like your water medallion, only that is new too. And that is a new medallion, I think it is an Ice one." Said Rank. "New Sages??" Link said. "What?" asked Rank. "See, each medallion comes from a different sage, like the old ones. If the sage doesn't exist, there is no medallion. These medallions are new, and I think 3 new sages were born." With that, Link and Rank get geared up and set out for their newest adventure. "So where are we going?" asked Rank. "To the Chamber of Sages, they will have answers." In the Chamber Link and Rank stand in the center of 6 sages. "We wish to know about 3 Lost Sages" said Link. "Ahh, the sages of ice, flame and aqua?" asked Rarau. "They were better known as Blist, the sage of ice, Ken; Sage of Flame, and Shan; Sage of the Aqua. Their powers among these elements were amazing. The sages were young and still are, but their power too great for them to handle. So, the Hero of Time, before you Link, sent these sages to be locked away until they learned their powers through. Yet I fear the key to unlock these Sages is not the medallions. It is the defeat of the Hero of Time who locked them away for so many centuries." "Ha! We can take that old hag." Said Rank. Rarau kept going on about how the Hero of time outlasted his long ageing and kept himself young. And how they were to defeat him. Link and Rank set out for their first quest; to retrieve the 2 parts of one Relic, the Ancient Sword. Then Link thought, where was Saria? She wasn't in the Chamber of Sages, then where was she??? "Uh-oh" whispered Link. He played Saria's song and he heard her. "Link! Oh thank the Goddesses! Help me! A man took me to- " then Link couldn't hear her. "Saria has been kidnapped." "What?" Said Rank. "First Romoni and now Saria?". They then arrived at the ice cavern. "Brr, it is chilly." Said Rank. Then all of a sudden, an icicle falls and just misses Rank. 'YIP!" said Rank in surprise. Then a bunch of icicles fall around Link. "Rank get me out of here or I'll beat the *bleep* outta you." So Rank gets Link out. They travel deeper into the cave, then all of a sudden, white wolfoes come out and attack Link and Rank. Link draws his sword while Rank draws his double-sided spear. One wolfoe dives at Link, but Link reacts by stabbing the wolfoe in the chest. Rank then charges a wolfoe. The wolfoe jumps over Rank's head and bites his leg. Link cuts the head off and kicks the body. The last Wolfoe is a big one. Rank and Link take out its legs and stabs it in the mouth. Rank and Link put their weapons away and go even farther. "Look Rank" said Link. "There is a part of the sword!" said Rank in excitement. Rank runs to the sword but blue fire rises around it. "Hey!" said Rank. Then a huge, visible version of Bongo Bongo appears. "oh boy, my favorite boss." Bongo charges at them, but Rank and Link stab his hands. Then, with one fluid motion, they beat the monster by cutting its eye in 4. Link takes up the blade of the sword. They then head to Lake Hylia. "FISHIN' !!" shouts Rank. "No not now." "awe." Link goes to the lakeside laboratory. He kills the freak of nature scientist and throws his body to the shark. "Why did you do that Link?" asked Rank. "I just hate that guy that's all." "Oh" They then dive into the water and swim past the shark. They then rise into the Aqua Temple. "How do you know all of this stuff?" asked Rank. "Didn't you read the strategy guide?" Responded Link. They then went to a room with two dead trees in the middle and a huge pond that they had to walk in. (soo familiar aint it?) they walk past the trees and look back. 2 Shadowy figures are staring at them. Shadow Link and Shadow Rank. "Oh boy." Said Link. You take the one that looks like you and I'll take the one that looks like me. The four clash. Dark Link sweep kicks Link and elbow slams him. Link kicks him off and cuts his head off. He disappears and reappears behind him. Link cuts his head off again and it is over. Link then runs and grabs the handgrip of the swords and uses pharoes wind to get Rank and himself out. "well that was fun." Said Rank. "We got the stuff, lets go to the sages." 


End file.
